marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemax (Earth-928)
| CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Avatarr, Dr. Crane, Derek Curtis, Roman, Frank Wilson, Anna Coye, Ms. Wolfe, Curtis, Mr. Yorick, Pascal, Garmont Grannis, Octavio Tchelitchak, Leni Kalehaleha, Dawn Burnside, Jac, Payne Northedge, Jade Bixby, Barnett , Aleksander , Makarov, Mr. Kincaid, Christian L'Argent, Delphine, Doreen, Dr. Dorn, Canturol, Dr. Mintzer, Dr. Sneller, Dr. Mann, Dr. Kessling, Wilding, Bennett, Brett, Crisp, Christa Devane, Dr. Marek, Dr. Muñoz [[Ten Minute Club (Earth-928)|'Ten Minute Club:']] Dean Gallows, Chuck Alche-Bank: Mr. Sampson Macroware: Damian Fawcett, Carmen Lynch Teknik: Jack Mitchell Helix: Ms. Benoit | Allies = Public Eye Police, Cyber-Nostra | Enemies = Spider-Man 2099, The Punisher 2099, Ravage, Stark-Fujikawa | Origin = A corporation | PlaceOfFormation = Canada | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Alchemax is a future company in a number of 2099 AD timelines. Spider-Man worked there as a scientist. Alchemax and its CEO, corrupt board-members and such served a villainous organization for the heroes of the 2099 universe to fight. Members Aleksander (Earth-928) Aleksander spied on Tiger Wylde for account of Alchemax. He was killed by Tiger Wylde after being discovered, and for not giving information on what had become of the Tritonium that had been stolen . Barnett (Earth-928) A member of the board of the Alchemax, Barnett opposed the program of Miguel O'Hara to share the findings of the Alchemax on the metagene factor . Bennett (Earth-928) Bennett was a security guard of Alchemax that guarded the secret project that created Ferra . Benoit (Earth-928) Ms. Benoit was head of Helix, a subsidiary of Alchemax. When she presented the latest creation of Helix to the two representatives Alchemax, Anna Coye and Miguel O'Hara, the high-speed DNA scanner, Ms. Benoit was assaulted and killed by Mutagen who wanted take possession of the scanner . Brett (Earth-928) Brett was an Alchemax scientist who saw the danger coming from Hellrock caused by the machine started by Dethstryk . Canturol (Earth-928) An Alchemax executive, he ncreased pollution rates on the order of Anderthorp Henton but when the matter came up on Henton blamed Calturon making him kill instantly so that he could not exculpate . Crane (Earth-928) Dr. Crane was called by Tyler Stone to investigate Miguel O'Hara's disappearance. Curtis (Earth-928) A technician of the supervising office of Alchemax, Curtis advised Ms. Wolfe that Dr. Fawcett had managed to complete his invention and that it was successfully tested . Delphine (Earth-928) Delphine was the personal assistant of Darryl King . Doreen (Earth-928) Doreen was the personal secretary of Darryl King . Dorn (Earth-928) Dr. Dorn was in charge of the Alchemax' Red Dog Project which consisted in experimenting on the Degens to create super soldiers to use in the Pollution Wars . Jac (Earth-928) Jac was the boss and the connection of Dawn Burnside but was replaced by Payne Northedge who later had him captured and killed by the Priory of Iron . Kessling (Earth-928) Dr. Kessling was a scientist of Alchemax that contributed to the creation of Ferra . Makarov (Earth-928) Makarov spied on Tiger Wylde for account of Alchemax. He was killed by Tiger Wylde after being discovered, and for not giving information on what had become of the Tritonium that had been stolen . Mann (Earth-928) Dr. Mann was a scientist of Alchemax that contributed to the creation of Ferra . Marek (Earth-928) Dr. Marek was a Alchemax scientist who tried to beat Synthia in patenting the hybridization human and animal. He was killed by one of his hybrid experiments . Muñoz (Earth-928) Dr. Muñoz was a Alchemax scientist who tried to beat Synthia in patenting the hybridization human and animal . Roman (Earth-928) Roman showed Tyler Stone the damage caused to the Atlantis restoration. Sneller (Earth-928) Dr. Sneller was the head scientist of Alchemax that contributed to the creation of Ferra . Wilding (Earth-928) Wilding was a security guard of Alchemax that guarded the secret project that created Ferra . Wolfe (Earth-928) The head of the office control of Alchemax, after learning of the invention of Dr. Fawcett, she sent the team of Rookies to capture the scientist and to take possession the data relating to the invention . | Equipment = | Transportation = Company cars, Excalibur. | Weapons = | Notes = As of when Tyler Stone got shot, Miguel O'Hara has taken over Alchemax to became a a great corporation, (I checked). Alchemax is responsible for the birth of Degens , mutated humans with no legal rights or existence, and who find refuge at the Degen Hostel, funded by Matt Axel , and are tracked by Gene Guards , racist murderers, and Alchemax's commandos. The creations of Degens occurs in drugs tests such as the energide, or the Red Dog project. The conditions of Degens seems to be genetically transmissible. | Trivia = In Shattered Dimensions, it was established that Alchemax's logo is identical to the Avengers'; a fact Spider-Man is quick to comment on. http://marvel.wikia.com/Spider-Man_Shattered_Dimensions | Links = }} Category:2099's Corporations Category:Miguel O'Hara Villains Category:Companies Category:Spider-Verse participants